Code Sonic X
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Sonic and Shadow were fight again and causes them, along with Tails, Amy and Knuckles,Rouge and Jasmine (My OC) to be sent to Earth!There they meet Five teenagers, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita. Will Sonic and his friends be able to trust them to get them home? and what's XANA?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I'm starting a new story called Code Sonic X a cross-over between Sonic X and Code Lyoko and just so you know Aelita is still on Lyoko hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 1: The arrival

**Shadow's pov **

I was with my girlfriend Jasmine kissing her when her twin brother Sonic came up to us and grabbed Jasmine away from me.

"Jasmine what did I tell you about being with Shadow" Sonic said.

"Not to be with him but you can't stop true love Sonic and if Knuckles was with me right now he would agree with me" Jasmine said.

"Sonic what's your problem with me what did I do to you" I asked.

"I'll tell you what you did you stole Jasmine away from me before you showed up Jasmine would all ways spend time with me or with the whole group and now she spends all her time with you or the group and not with me anymore" Sonic said.

Then Sonic punched me in the face and before I could do anything I saw Jasmine running in the direction of Angel Island where Knuckles lives with tears running down her face and the sight broke my heart to see Jasmine like this.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I got to Angel Island I ran to where I would find Knuckles and when I got there I saw everyone else and I ran into Knuckles arms.

**Knuckle's pov**

"Jasmine what's wrong" I asked.

"Shadow and Sonic are fighting again but this time Sonic punched Shadow" Jasmine said with tears running down her face.

"In my case Shadow deserves it" Amy said.

"No he doesn't Amy and Sonic can't stop true love right Knuckles" Jasmine asked.

"Right Jasmine" I said.

Then we all went to where Sonic and Shadow were fighting.

When we got there they were still fighting.

"Wow they're really going at it this time" I said.

"Yeah I hope they don't hurt each other who knows when Eggman will attack again" Tails said.

"Sonic will be fine and besides when was the last they really hurt each other during a fight huh and Shadow doesn't stand a chance"! Amy said.

"Amy just be quite because you don't know Shadow might win this fight" Jasmine said.

**Sonic's pov**

"What's wrong Shadow? Got nothing left?" I smirked; positive I had the fight won.

"If you wanna take five, you know go home and charge your batteries that'd be just fine. I've always got time to kick your butt some more!" I punched my palm and squeezed it in my fist, smirking once more.

"Sonic don't do that because that is just going to piss Shadow off more to the point where we might kill you" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine I'm not listing to you and it was you who started this fight first of all" I said.

"Sonic it's not my fault I fell in love with Shadow and you can't stop true love" Jasmine yelled at me.

Shadow lowly growled, "I'm not finished yet hedgehog and you should have listen to Jasmine" Shadow said while winking at Jasmine witched caused her to blush.

Then out of nowhere Eggman came and grabbed Jasmine and started to chock her but Shadow and I were too in the fight to notices so Knuckles and Rouge took care of it.

"Jasmine you ok" Rouge asked while Jasmine was trying to her breath back.

"Yeah I'm ok" Jasmine said after she got her breath back.

A bright light emitted from Shadows hand, and even though none of them knew it, an unexpected event is about to occur. Shadow zoomed up to me, the light in Shadows hand becoming green. "CHAOS—"

I gasped, and always having an emerald on me, used it as well, "—CONTROL!" I shouted as our arms slammed into each other, a white, blinding light arose from the center of our arms consuming those around it. Tails, Knuckles, Jasmine, Rouge, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow all being sucked into the white light, along with the seven powerful chaos emeralds, and as soon as it came, it disappeared.

**Meanwhile….**

**Jeremy's pov**

"Well guys this is the first time we beat Xana but I just know he's going to attack again soon" I said.

"Your right Jeremy now let's go home" Yumi said.

"Well come on guys, Lets head home." I smiled as we appeared in the elevator. I walked in with them and pressed the up button.

They opened up the manhole that led to the sewers and Ulrich stepped out.

"Well I'm probably just going to head back to the dorm and work on some things, I shouldn't be up to long" I said closing the manhole.

"Well thanks to XANA I missed dinner so I'm going to go see if I can sneak some food from the lunch room" Odd said.

Then suddenly a bright light consumed the sky, we all looked up as lightning was striking everything. The tree's, the ground even their manhole.

"What's going on?" Ulrich shouted, "There wasn't anything about a storm today!" He looked at me, "Could XANA be doing this? Already?" Ulrich shouted.

"No! It can't be! XANA's never launched an attack as soon as we deactivated a tower!" I shouted.

Another flash of light consumed the sky as the figures appeared and were falling. "AAAAAAHHHH!" They all shouted, except for Sonic and Shadow, who hadn't appeared yet.

"Jeremy! What's that?"! Yumi shouted, pointing to the sky, noticing the creatures descending from the sky.

The five hit the ground, a small cloud of dust consumed them, and they were all unconscious.

The group of five ran towards them and gasped, "What… are they?" Odd asked, getting ready to poke one.

His hand was smacked by me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you odd, who knows what these animals are, or what they could carry…" I examined them closer.

One more flash of light consumed the sky, and the blue blur finally appeared, but falling faster than his friends did. "WATCH OOUUT! GANG WAAAYYY!" Sonic shouted and landed behind them, also creating a cloud of dust.

"Did you guys hear that? It spoke before it hit the ground!" Ulrich pointed out.

"Yes… it did. Something tells me this isn't the handy work of XANA… let's take them into the factory and wait for them to wake up." Jeremy said.

"Hey Jeremy, what're these?" Odd asked, holding an emerald. "It's green and sort of looks like rock candy…" He said, about to lick it.

Ulrich slapped odd, "are you dumb? It's obviously a diamond, hey Yumi, want a diamond?" Ulrich asked nervously. She just laughed.

"Look! There's six more of them

"Aelita did Xana activate another tower" I asked.

"No why" Aelita asked.

"Because these animals came from the sky so I was just wondering" I said.

Hours passed, the group even Aelita was at the super computer, waiting for them to wake up, when Sonic's hand twitched. "Ughh… ohh my head…" Sonic clutched his head rubbing it. "Where… am I?" Sonic asked, looking around, suddenly noticing me and my friends. "Wha?" Sonic looked back to his friends and sister, who were still unconscious. Sonic gasped and quickly jumped to his feet, In front of his friends and sister. Me, Yumi, Ulrich and the rest all gasped taking a step back.

Sonic's fists were clenched and he was still standing in front of his friends and sister, ready to defend them with his life. He lowly growled, untrusting of the five who brought them here.

There was an awkward silence, no one was doing anything, and Sonic never moved a muscle. He continued to scan them, trying to see if there was any sign of danger.

Me, afraid something was going to happen, finally spoke up. "U-Um…" Sonic's eyes directed to mine's. "H-Hi… U-Um, Nice t-to meet you." I said nervously.

Sonic raised his eyebrow, noticing fright in mine voice. "M-My name is J-Je…Jeremy." I finally spoke out. "it's um… Nice… to meet you… um…" I noticed I had repeated what I just said. "C-Can you speak our language?" I asked nervously again.

Sonic relaxed a bit, but still had his fists clenched. He put his arms down to his side and looked around once more, just in case he need to fight. "Of course I can…" He sighed, they all gasped. _I thought I was done with other dimensions the LAST time this happened…UGH…_

"So… what's your name? and… what exactly are you?" Yumi asked, nervous, but not as nervous as I was.

"My name?" He smirked, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" He smiled while giving them a thumbs up, feeling confident they won't do anything to harm him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter **

Chapter 2: Explanation and songs

**Sonic's pov**

"So now that you all know my name… what about yours?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

They all looked at each other, "Well, like I said before… I'm Jeremy." Jeremy smiled nervously.

"Well… I'm Odd! Odd Della Robbia! It's great to meet you… err… Sonic." He scratched his head, it sounded weird coming from his mouth.

"I'm Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said. There's nothing else really to say, He thought.

"Hi!" she smiled, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hedgehog." She bowed.

"Please, call me sonic. I'm not one who likes all that formal stuff… Mr., Mrs. Why not call someone by their name? Am I right?" I said smiling. My eyes opened a bit wide when I saw the super computer. In the blink of an eye I appeared next to it, all of them gasped in surprise. "What's this doohickey?" I poked the monitor.

"H-Hey, Don't touch that!" Jeremy shouted, I stepped back with my hands up.

"Sorry… this just looks like something Tails would have up back in his workshop." I examined it, but then Jumped back when I saw a pinked haired girl popped up on the screen. "Hey what's your name" I asked.

"My name is Aelita" Aelita said.

"Well it's nice to meet you" I said.

An hour passed, Yumi was asleep, along with Ulrich. Odd and I on the other hand were playing Go Fish.

"Heh, heh, heh…" I snickered, "so… Odd… got any fours?" I smiled, confidently.

"What? How… you must be cheating…" Odd said defeated, handing me the card.

"How could I be cheating? You've had your eyes on your cards this whole time! I couldn't POSSIBLY be cheating…" I smiled, snatching the card, them not knowing about my sonic speed at least gave me this advantage.

"Ok Odd… have any two's?" I asked.

"Hah! Not this time hedgehog! Go fish!" Odd smiled triumphantly. "So Sonic… have any king's?" Odd asked smiling.

I put on a cute face with big eyes. "Oops… sorry Odd, Don't have any fives here… you're gonna have to go fish…" I smiled when the yellow fox's tails began to move.

"Ughh… What… what's…?" Tails blurred vision soon turned to normal when he saw his friends unconscious. "Oh… Something must have happened between Sonic and Shadow…" He sighed, turning around. "Wha?" Tails gasped, seeing the group of teens and Sonic playing Go Fish with a purple wearing teen.

"S-Sonic? What's going on?" Tails asked, scarred, "Why are Amy, Knuckles, Jasmine, and Rouge all unconscious and where is Shadow?"

"Hmm?" I looked to my right, seeing Tails awake and scared I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. We'll try and sort this out when everyone's awake, for the moment why not get to know everyone… well… the three who are awake and the one in the computer." I said taking another card from Odd. "Well look at that, we're out of cards… you have four pairs and I've got… twenty three pairs. I think I won." I said.

"Aaah! I can't believe you beat me! You must've been cheating!" Odd sighed, defeated.

"Sorry, I'm just that good at Go Fish… I'm the champ!" I stretched.

**Tail's pov**

I walked around nervously, first to Aelita, who smiled at me.

"Hello my name is Aelita what's yours" Aelita asked.

"Hello Aelita my name is Miles 'tails' power but my friends call me Tails" I said.

"Hi. Are you tails?" Asked Jeremy. Tails jumped up, noticing Jeremy. "U-Um… Y-Yeah, who-who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Jeremy, it's nice to meet you Tails." He held out his hand to shake I smiled, and confidently grasped Jeremy's hand, shaking it.

"I'm Miles 'tails' power, but my friends call me tails… It's nice to meet you Jeremy." I smiled.

"So tails, you're friends with Sonic, and are they friends with him to?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, well everyone except for Shadow…by the way when you found us did you see a black and red hedgehog because that was Shadow" I asked.

"Um no why do you ask" Jeremy asked.

"Ok were going to have a problem then when my friend Jasmine waked up so when she asks where Shadow is I want you all to take a big step away because there is a change he will turn in to dark super Jasmine and only Knuckles can calm her down" I said.

"Ok" Jeremy said.

Then I saw the super computer.

"Whoa!" I dashed towards it, admiring it. "This is amazing!" I jumped into the seat, and began to press keys.

Jeremy looked in fear, "Hey wait! Don't touch anything!" Jeremy ran over to him.

"Don't worry, I'm no amateur in programming." I said, "I know a lot about it!"

Sonic walked over to Jeremy, "Don't worry bud, he's not gonna screw anything up, tails' the smartest guy I know." Sonic reassured.

"Yeah, YOU know, but compared to me he must be—"

"A genius? Trust me, unless you know how to build radars or giant flyable vehicles on your own then you can't beat tails." Sonic laughed, "Tails has the IQ of almost 300, close to that of our nemesis, Robotnik."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Th-Three hundred?" He looked at me. "Bu-But how does he know so much?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know how, I was just born this way." I continued to hit the buttons but looked at Jeremy, then stopped.

"Ahh… heh heh… sorry about that…" I jumped out of the seat. And scratched the back of his head. "I sort of like to mess around with technology… Sorry if I scared you…" I said in a sad tone.

"Oh… it's no problem, maybe you could even help me with these programs I'm trying to finish, when everyone wakes up at first…" Jeremy smiled, as did I, finally finding someone I can have a conversation with.

A few hours passed, the group was talking and having a bit of fun waiting for Rouge, Amy, Knuckles and Jasmine to wake up, but time passed, they got tired and all fell asleep on the factory floor.

**The next morning…**

**Sonic's pov**

I yawned, "Aaaahh…" I scratched my back and looked around. Yumi was lying on Ulrich's shoulder, Jeremy was sleeping on the computer and Tails snuggled next to his friends. I looked around.

_Why am I always the first to wake up? He thought to himself._

I climbed the ladder and walked out of the sewers, to take a peak of the new world I was in. "seems it looks just like last time… at least this time I'm not as lost as last time…" I sighed. I jumped down and climbed back down the ladder.

I looked at the group, an odd looking one at that. Hmm… I wonder how this'll work. They're just teenagers… so they must go to school, plus… what's this virtual world that that girl Aelita was in? That Aelita girl sure seemed to be afraid of it… maybe there's some way I can help! I smiled with confidence, as soon he explained how they got here he'll ask them about the virtual.

An hour or so passed, everyone was awake, and Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Jasmine began to awake as well. They all stood still, questions everyone wanted to ask, but was too afraid to ask them. I sighed, "OK, OK… this is getting boring… So I'll start… Amy, Knuckles, Jasmine, and Rouge? This is, Jeremy, He pointed to Jeremy. Yumi, He pointed to her, Ulrich, He pointed to him. Odd, he pointed to him. And finally Aelita. "She's in the computer. I sighed, "So anyway… you five ask the question first… even though I probably already know what it's going to—"

"How did you five get here?" They all asked.

"Be…" I sighed, "Ok, well… the thing is… it started like a normal day for us… But then Mr. Hot pants who isn't here," wanted to fight, and being the kind of guy who likes action I had no choice but to accept." I smiled and got into a boxers position. "So there we were… Neck and neck! Duking it out like two boxers in a boxing match!" I motioned boxing moves and throwing punches left and right into the air.

"Boom! He kicked me in the gut… BAM! I punched 'em right in the kisser!" I said doing upper cuts and kicks. "Finally it looked like I had won, but shadow pulled a fast one…"I grabbed the green emerald and held it between his fingers. "He pulled out this little number and began to use its energy of chaos control! He ran up to me, about to use it when I pulled out an emerald to match! I was hoping to beat him to it but we activated it at the same time causing us to be… umm… Transported! From our dimension… to yours…" I said, breathing in. "MAN that was a mouthful." I sighed.

"OK… so explain a few more things to me." Jeremy said, what is… Chaos control?" He asked, intrigued.

"Oh that, well when one of us gets ahold of one of these emeralds and we can use chaos energy—DON'T ask about that either…" I said.

Odd put his hand down, sighing.

"We can activate the ability, chaos control, which allows us to stop time… now if TWO people use it there are two possibilities. One: if we both had the same idea, a certain date, and year, we can go back in time. And Two: If both of us use it simultaneously without the same idea we could well… do what we did to send us here…" I said.

"So what you're saying is you guys were sent here by accident?" Yumi asked.

I sat down. "Pretty much."

Odd looked at them, "Ok… my question… what animal are you guys? Any of you a dog?" He asked excited.

"Mmmnope… sorry… I'm a hedgehog, she's a hedgehog… tails is a fox, Jasmine is a hedgehog, Rouge is a bat, Knuckles is a… ant eater…" I paused.

"Hey you blue rodent! I'm an echidna! Get it right!" Knuckles shouted.

I chuckled, "Oh yes, an echidna, how could I be so STUPID?" I laughed, "And Shadow's a hedgehog to and like I said he isn't here." I said looking.

"Ok… question two." Ulrich began. "Why are you all wearing clothing?" He asked.

"Well we're girls, we've got to hide what's precious" Jasmine, Amy and Rouge smiled, Ulrich blushed embarrassed.

"And… well I'd feel weird without my good ole shoe's on." I said. "Sides, would you want to walk around the earth without any protection on?" I asked.

"Well… no…" Ulrich said.

"Ok now my question, where…is…Shadow" Jasmine asked.

"Ok um Jasmine when they found us Shadow wasn't with us" I said.

"What Sonic this all your fault not only did we lose Sonia and Manic but know I've lost the only thing beside Knuckles and Tails that make me happy" Jasmine yelled.

Then Jasmine turned into dark super Jasmine.

"Ok guys remember when I told you to take a big step back when Jasmine turned into dark super Jasmine" Tails asked.

"Yeah" they all said.

"Take that big step back" Tails said as they all stepped back.

"Jasmine please calm down" I said.

"No Sonic I will not listen to you anymore" Jasmine yelled.

Then Jasmine used her water, fire, snow, ice and lighting powers on me and when she got tired of me running she touched her medallion and was reworded with her black and red guitar and shot lasers at me.

"Jasmine please calm Shadow wouldn't want you to do this" Knuckles said.

Then Jasmine turned back to normal and when she saw what she did she ran away from us.

**Jeremy's pov**

"Um guys we need to go after Jasmine before she gets lost so Rouge you stay here with Aelita in case Jasmine comes back" I said.

Then the rest of us left to go and find Jasmine and while we were walking I notices that Sonic's medallion started to glow.

"Hey Sonic how come your medallion is glowing" I asked.

"Because Jasmine is close" Sonic said.

Then we heard music and Sonic started to run.

**Jasmine's pov**

After running for a while I had started to cry again so I decided to play some songs I used to play with my sibs before Sonia and Manic died.

**Song 1: theme song**

_**Sonic**_

_**Quadruples born**_

_**The throne awaits**_

_**A seer warns of a deadly fate**_

_**Give up your children**_

_**Separate**_

_**Bide your time**_

_**Lie and wait**_

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Sonic**_

_**They made a vow their mother will be found**_

_**The children grow**_

_**And learn what's right**_

_**Leaders of the freedom fight**_

_**They seek their mother**_

_**She knows they do**_

_**Is it time?**_

_**If she only knew**_

_**Will the prophecy come true?**_

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Sonic Underground**_

_**I long for my children but I have to wait**_

_**To act too soon could seal their fate**_

_**They made a vow their mother will be found**_

_**Sonic Underground**_

__**Song 2: Someday**

_**There's somethin' missing, something not quite right**_

_**And I can feel it callin' to me every night**_

_**A little voice inside tells me someone is out there**_

_**And I must never give up searchin' everywhere**_

_**Someday**_

_**We are gonna be together**_

_**Someday**_

_**Life will be so much better**_

_**Someday**_

_**We will build a bond no one can break**_

_**Someday**_

_**No more dark clouds above**_

_**Someday**_

_**United in the light of love**_

_**Someday**_

_**The story can only end one way**_

_**We'll be together someday**_

_**Someday**_

_**We are gonna be together**_

_**Someday**_

_**Life will be so much better**_

_**Someday**_

_**We will build a bond no one can break, yeah**_

_**Someday**_

_**No more dark clouds above**_

_**Someday**_

_**United in the light of love**_

_**Someday**_

_**The story can only end one way**_

_**We'll be together someday**_

_**Someday**_

_**We'll be together someday**_

__**Song 3: When tomorrow comes**

_**When tomorrow comes**_

_**We'll be walkin' in the sun**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Oh, when tomorrow comes**_

_**We've got nothin' but fun**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Yeah, when tomorrow comes**_

_**Oh, when tomorrow comes**_

_**When tomorrow comes**_

_**We'll be walkin' in the sun**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**When tomorrow comes**_

_**When tomorrow comes**_

__**Song 4: Have you got the 411**

_**(vocals – na)**_

_**I'm looking for someone**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

_**I'm searching everywhere**_

_**For this special lady**_

_**Lookin' for someone**_

_**Do you have the 411?**_

_**Please help me if you can**_

_**Stop my lonely waitin'**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

_**(vocals – na)**_

_**I will do anything to see her again**_

_**I will fight the battles and I know I can win**_

_**Mountains are not tall enough to keep me away**_

_**I will never give up, any price I will pay**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Lookin' for someone**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

_**I'm searching everywhere**_

_**For this special lady**_

_**Looking for someone**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

_**Please help me if you can**_

_**Stop my lonely waitin'**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

_**(vocals – na)**_

_**Have you got the 411?**_

__**Song 5: I found my home**

_**I'm so glad I found my home**_

_**I've been walkin' through this world alone**_

_**Wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong**_

_**Now a miracle's happened to me**_

_**I found my home**_

_**Home is a place in your heart where memories flow**_

_**Just close your eyes and the child inside of you goes**_

_**Back to that place that you always call your own**_

_**Back to that special feelin' that I've never known**_

_**I'm so glad I found my home**_

_**I've been walkin' through this world alone**_

_**Wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong**_

_**Now a miracle's happened to me**_

_**I found my home**_

_**I found my home**_

__**Song 6: Money can't buy**

_**Money can't buy the things we really need**_

_**Like the sun or the rain or the air we breathe**_

_**Can't buy a loving touch**_

_**Or the freedom we miss so much**_

_**Yeah, if you look inside your heart I know you'll see**_

_**That money can't buy the things you really need**_

_**Money can't buy, money can't buy**_

_**Money can't buy the things you really need**_

_**Money can't buy**_

_**Money can't buy the things you really need**_

_**All the diamonds and pearls can't put love in the world**_

_**If you look inside your heart I know you'll see**_

_**That money can't buy the things you really need**_

_**Money can't buy, money can't buy**_

_**No, money can't buy the things you really need**_

__**Song 7: we need to be free**

_**We need to be free**_

_**Like the wind across the desert sand**_

_**We need to be free**_

_**Like a nomad roaming mystic lands**_

_**Oh freedom is a golden bird that lets us fly**_

_**And if someone tries to take that away we will stand and fight**_

_**We need to be free**_

_**Like the wind across the desert sand**_

_**We need to be free**_

** Song 8: I can do that for you**

_**If there's somethin' that you hunger for and you need to satisfy your appetite**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**If you need a little sunshine in your life**_

_**I will be your ray of light**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**When you need that somethin' special only I can provide**_

_**Just call my name I'll be right by your side, 'cause**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that**_

_**Anything you need, I'll come runnin'**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that**_

_**Just call my number and you'll see me comin'**_

_**No matter where you are in the middle of the night**_

_**I'll be the one who comes to always make it right**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that**_

_**Anything you need, I'll come runnin'**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that**_

_**Just call my number and you'll see me comin'**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**I can do that for you**_

After I finished singing my medallion started to glow very brightly and when it died down I was in shock because right in front of me was my brother Manic and my sister Sonia then Sonic came up to me and looked to where I was looking.

**Sonic's pov**

When I found Jasmine I saw that she was in shock and when I looked to where she looked I was in shock too because right in front of us were our brother Manic and our sister Sonia and then the others came.

"What the…how the…how did Manic and Sonia come back from the dead" Knuckles asked while hugging Sonia.

"I think I know how, well after I finished sing some song that I used to play with my sib before they died my medallion started to glow very brightly and when it died down I saw Manic and Sonia" Jasmine said.

Then we went back to the factory and Manic ran to the super computer and I told Jeremy the same thing I said about Tails then we started to ask questions again.

"What is…XANA?" I asked.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Odd. His eyebrow raised, asking the question "Should we tell them?" Without actually saying it. They all nodded. Jeremy sighed and walked over to them. "XANA is a rouge program that lives inside of the super computer."

"When he activates a tower," Ulrich chimed in. "He can cause damage to our world, he can cause hectic weather problems, possesses humans to do his dirty work."

"He can also produce specters. Not only that, he can create these polymorphic clones… which he can use to take the form of anything he pleases, even us." Jeremy added, "XANA lives on the super computer, causing trouble with us and our school.

The only way to destroy him then was to shut down the super computer."

"Then…why didn't you?" I asked, "If he was causing so much trouble why not shut it down?" I pondered.

"Well we wanted to, but Aelita also lives in the super computer, and if we turned off the super computer, bye, bye XANA but...Aelita to and I want to bring her to earth." Jeremy sighed.

"Huh…" I tapped my foot. "Well it's settled then." I smiled, looking back to my friends, brother and sisters, who knew what I was going to say. A smile crossed their faces as well. "We're going to help deal with this… XANA, and we're not gonna take no for an answer." I grinned, knowing that I wasn't going to be so bored in this dimension.

"Excuse me for asking..." Yumi said stepping forward. "Not that we don't appreciate your wanting to help but… what exactly can you do? I mean… I know you got here using that… Control thing you were talking about earlier, but what else can you do? Like without those?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Well…" Jasmine and I smiled, as we loved to show off. We zipped next to Yumi, "My name isn't just a name! It speaks the truth! We can run faster than the speed of sound! One second, we're here—" we zipped to one side of the factory, "The next, we're over here!" we shouted as we appeared on the other side of the factory, then running back. We grinned.

Everyone was impressed but something seemed off to Odd. "Hey wait a minute!" He said a bit angry.

My ear twitched to this, "Hmm?" "That means you were cheating! You looked at my cards so fast I didn't notice!" He accused.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about…" I said innocently.

"Any… Am—" He was pushed out of the way as Amy burst forward.

"I can tell them what I can do without your help sonic! But thanks a lot for caring." She winked as I stood up after falling. "I'm Amy rose," She curtseyed. "I may look cute, but when I get mad…" She pulled out a giant red and yellow hammer. "Prepare for a bashing!" She said with a devious look in her eyes.

They all took a step back; Odd whispered to Ulrich, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Same goes for me." Ulrich added.

"This is my sister Sonia, show them what you can do sis" I said.

Then Sonia started to spin and made a tornado.

"This is my brother Manic just don't make him mad because you'll regret it and he has telekinesis, can fly, can control ice, water, fire, snow and lighting and he has all the super forms Jasmine has" I said.

"And you only seen some of Jasmine powers she has more super forms, and powers" I said.

"I can do Chaos Control, Chaos Blast and Spear, Expert hand-to-hand combat skills, tell the future, heal people, and I can fly" Jasmine said while flying and landing next to Knuckles.

"And Jasmine, Manic, Sonia and I all have medallions that can turn into instruments and can be used as weapons" I said.

"Sonic, Sonia and I have guitars and a keyboard that can shoot lasers" Jasmine said while she, Sonia and I touched our medallions and were reworded with our instruments.

"And Manic's has drums that can cause earthquakes" I said as Manic touched his medallion and was reworded with his drums.

"Ok um where did you guys get them from" Jeremey asked.

"We got them from our mom Queen Aleena before she died you see on our planet Jasmine, Manic, Sonia and I we are the princes and princesses of our planet but mom died thanks to our arch enemy's Eggman and Robotnik and they killed mom when we were still babies so we all and to separate but I stayed with Sonic because we were twins and a few years later we were all reunited and along the way we made new friends who had their own problem with Eggman and Robotnik so we all worked together and we ended up killing Robotnik but Eggman is still alive and soon after that Eggman killed Manic and Sonia and out of everyone Jasmine, Knuckles and I were the most depressed" I said.

"Ok well I'm sorry for your loss" Jeremy said.

"No it's ok because we swear we see mom's ghost on our birthday every year" Jasmine I said.

"Ok "The red guy, as hot headed and as gullible as he is—"

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted.

"Him and Jasmine are actually, probably two of the strongest in our group, why not show 'em what you can do Knuckles and Jasmine?" I smiled, suddenly disappearing from the group.

"Hmm? Where'd he go?" Odd asked, looking around.

"Look over there," Amy said, not surprised at all.

Over in the distance there was a giant rock that was rolling towards them, behind it me, struggling to push it. "Hurgh! Aaghh!" You could hear me grunt. "Come on you hunk of earth!" The boulder slowed down, soon to a stop and I patted it, breathing. "I always hate doing that… Do your stuff Knuckles, Jasmine… I'm gonna chill over here…" I walked over and fell on my face, tired.

"With pleasure!" Knuckles and Jasmine walked over, stretching their arms. "Hurraah!" their fist plowed through the boulder, which shattered into pieces.

Everyone gaped in surprised. "Th-That's amazing!" Jeremy said. "But… this also makes our situation worse…" He said in disappointment.

"Why's that? You've got a group of super powered beings! XANA doesn't stand a chance!" I grinned.

"That's the problem, he could possess one of you! Then we'd be in real trouble!" Yumi said, "As much as we want your help we're afraid of the consequences."

I scoffed, "Psshh… don't worry about it. Whatever he does can't possibly be worse then what Robotnik did or what Eggman does. " I yawned. "So… now that we've explained everything… what now?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well… WE have to get to school, Jim's going to be on us all day, wondering where we were all last night and this morning!" Odd pointed out. "If we don't get back we could all be suspended!" he said.

"Yeah… he's right, why don't you all just stick here, if there's a XANA attack We'll let you guys know." Jeremy said as they began to leave.

"Wait, you're just leaving us here? What do we do the whole time you're gone?" Tails asked.

"Figure something out! If we don't get back we'll be in serious trouble!" Ulrich said.


End file.
